would you give me a chance?
by Scar Lawliet
Summary: A Light le parece que Ryuzaki es muy lindo, Ryuzaki piensa lo mismo ¿pero Beyond?... LightxL/MattxMello/Beyondx?
1. Chapter 1: comienzo

~Comienzo~

Ya iban más de veinticuatro horas desde que la cadena de metal los unía a ambos. El pelinegro miraba detenidamente cada número, cada dato e imagen que se mostraba en una de las grandes pantallas del cuartel de investigación, mientras que el joven castaño lo observaba aburrido y sobre todo agotado.

-Ryuzaki- pregunto el mencionado- ¿cuando pararemos? ¿No podemos descansar un poco?

"_Aquí vamos de nuevo" _

-Light-kun sabes que…

-Si lo se, soy el principal sospechoso de Kira-interrumpió imitando al detective- pero ¿no te basta con tenerme encadenado para saber todo lo que hago? –señalo la cadena-Hemos estado aquí toda el día buscando pistas que no nos llevan a ningún lado, no hay ningún miembro de la investigación, así que por favor ¿podemos ir a dormir?

Era verdad ya hacia mas de dos días que el detective no dormía, y si estaba agotado, demasiado. Había pedido a los demás que por favor tomaran un descanso el fin de semana y que el lunes seguirían con la investigación del caso Kira.

"_No me queda otra opción"_ pensó el detective antes de apagar todo, no si antes guardar la información recopilada.

-Esta bien Light-Kun - bostezo-supongo que algo de descanso no nos hará mal –

El pelinegro recogió su taza de te y la llevo a la cocina, junto con Light ya que la cadena-aunque tenia su buen tamaño- les impedía separarse.

Watari, su fiel acompañante tuvo que dejarlos por unos días ya que tenía unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar en la Wammy´s House, lugar en donde los niños superdotados eran entrenados para ser los sucesores del gran L. Así que estaban completamente solos.

Por supuesto el detective no le había mencionado nada de lo anterior a su sospechoso principal.

Los dos jóvenes subieron las escaleras pesadamente hasta llegar a su habitación la cual compartían debido a las esposas. Había una cama de buen tamaño para que los dos durmieran sin estar tan incomodos, una televisión se posaba sobre una cajonera en donde había ropa de los dos, y había un baño completo en la siguiente habitación. Las ventanas daban una vista increíble de todo el centro de la ciudad.

-Voltéate- musito el castaño- me cambiare.

- ¿Es acaso que Light-kun le da vergüenza quitarse la ropa?- susurro con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras llevaba su pulgar a la boca.

-Ryuzaki… -

El pelinegro rio por lo bajo mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana; viendo que su compañero se cambiaba la ropa por una más cómoda, aprovecho a hacerlo también.

Los dos se acostaron en la cama, dándose la espalda. El castaño estaba sumergiéndose en el mundo de los sueños cuando una voz lo despertó.

-Buenas noches Light-kun-

-Descansa Ryuzaki-

…

El sol iluminaba la opaca habitación, haciéndola lucir nueva y diferente. Las dos siluetas en la cama comenzaban a moverse despertándose del sueño.

El castaño comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco disfrutando la sensación de una buena noche, pero se abrieron de golpe cuando ubicaron al pelinegro a unos centímetros de su rostro, sus frentes se tocaban y sus narices se rosaban, su ojos estaban delicadamente cerrados y su blanca piel tenia un tono rosado que le daba un aspecto angelical, pero lo que más le impacto, fue que el mismo lo tenía entre sus brazos. Lo observo más detalladamente, Light nunca lo había visto dormir, unas sonrisa se trazo por el rostro del detective mientras se acomodaba mejor entre el abrazo, su corazón empezó a acelerarse.

"_Ryuzaki… que linda sonrisa, parece un niño pequeño… ¡Que demonios!…"_

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, retiro sus brazos y se levanto silenciosamente. Necesitaba ir al baño para darse una buena ducha con agua helada y sacar todas esas descabelladas ideas que rondaban en su mente, cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba por la muñeca. Termino en el suelo con un golpe seco, añadiéndole el gran estruendo de las esposas.

-¡Argh! – se quejo- ¡lo olvide!

- ¿Light-kun?-

El mencionado se tenso de inmediato cuando vio que el detective estaba al lado suyo, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

"_Lo habrá notado"_

-Gracias- L noto que un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del castaño.

- ¿Caíste de la cama?- dedujo mientras una pequeña sonrisa parecida a la de unos momentos se trazaba en su rostro.

- Si, algo así- el castaño lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Eso, o tratabas de escapar… si la segunda opción esta correcta, las probabilidades de que seas Kira aumentan en un 3% - murmuro posando su vista al techo.

- ¡Ryuzaki! En primer lugar yo no soy Kira, y en segundo yo solo quería ir al baño- grito Light- pero… olvide que estaba esposado a ti.

Después de un incomodo momento de silencio, el castaño hablo.

-Entonces…

- ¿Qué?- el detective respondió confundido.

-Estoy esperando a que me quites las esposas-

- No te las quitare hasta que este 100% seguro de que no eres Kira

- ¡PERO VOY A IR AL BAÑO!

Ryuzaki, a pesar del grito de su compañero continúo con su voz monótona.

-La cadena es demasiado grande Light-Kun – camino hacia la puerta de la habitación dirigiéndose al baño.

- Ryuzaki esto es enfermizo- hizo una mueca- demonios, no me queda otra opción ¿o si?

El pelinegro lo miro incrédulo. El castaño sin más remedio, entro al baño dejando al detective afuera.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pórtate bien… no te queras quedar aquí para siempre ¿o si?… ¡KYAJAJA como si me importara!" <em>

En la cárcel de máxima seguridad en Los Angeles, uno de sus presos más peligrosos, estaba en su aislada celda, solo, como de costumbre.

El chico de cabello negro como la noche y ojos rojos carmín yacía en el suelo, encadenado como un perro, pensando en su siguiente jugada. Miraba con una sonrisa tétrica las cámaras de seguridad, sabiendo que lo observaban como a un animal enjaulado. Sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que si no fuera por las leyes de la física… mataría con solo observarla.

"_Solo un poco más… pronto se darán cuenta y me liberaran" _el ojirojo trataba de ahogar las carcajadas _"¿pero no tengo a donde ir?...Pobre de mi ¡Oh! nyehehe…Solo una persona podrá hacerlo… ¿Quién será Lawli?..._

Su plan estaba trazado desde hace tiempo, solo había que esperar, esperar a que se dieran cuenta.

Solo tenia que ser fuerte… tal y como hacia varios años alguien le había dicho. El pelinegro sonrió con tristeza al recordarlo.

Si, tristeza.

Beyond Birthday, el asesino, el maniático, el desolado… si el mismo, solo se permitía sentir ese sentimiento de vez en cuando y en muy pocas ocasiones. Pero por _el _valía la pena sentir un sentimiento humano por lo menos una vez en su vida.

"Tal y como ¨A¨ me dijo… tengo que ser fuerte… ahora, pórtate bien."

-KYAJAJAJAJA

-...-

Después de tener una ducha algo incomoda, los dos jóvenes se fueron al piso de abajo a continuar con el caso Kira. Ryuzaki se sentó en la silla en su conocida forma, mientras que Light se sentaba a su lado revisando las hojas sueltas que se encontraban en el escritorio.

-Y los demás…ya deberían haber llegado- pregunto el castaño- ¿Ryuzaki?

- Creo que cometí el pequeño error de no decirte que les di todo el fin de semana libre…

-¡¿Qué?

- Bueno creo que han estado bastante estresados, en especial Aizagwa, así que el lunes a primera hora volverán, unas pequeñas vacaciones de tres días no les causaran ningún daño, es más hay muchas probabilidades que se sientan más animados y …-

"_Pequeñas vacaciones" _ pensó enfadado

-¡Y yo tengo que estar aquí contigo mientras que todo el equipo esta disfrutando de sus familias!

- Algo así – lo que mas le molesto a Light fue el tono tranquilo de su voz ¡¿Qué acaso no tenia sentimientos?

- ¿Y Misa? ¿Por qué no la tienes encerrada aquí, como a mí?

- Vaya que egoísta Light-kun- volteo su silla para mirarlo- sabes que Misa le dieron un gran empleo de modelaje en EEUU, y no lo pudo rechazar. Además no esta del todo sola, recuerda que mandamos a Mogi con ella para que la vigilara las veinticuatro horas.

El castaño sabia que por su bien-y para que su porcentaje de Kira bajara- se tenia que tranquilizar.

"_Pasar todo un viernes encerrado con un…. cosa loca por los dulces, ¡es el viernes perfecto Light!" _pensó con sarcasmo.

Los dos pusieron manos a la obra, y empezaron a recopilar información. Ryuzaki no separaba la vista de su ordenador. Parecía una maquina, nunca paraba, siempre alerta. Light de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo para saber si había señal alguna en el de aburrimiento o cualquier sentimiento que se le pasara por su mente, pero no había nada. Ya llevaba más de una semana con el encadenado y no había visto nada humano en el detective… hasta ese mismo día en la mañana.

Recordó su sonrisa angelical, sus mejillas color rosado, y ese olor embriagante a dulce que lo volvía loco. No noto que su vista se había posado en el detective, mientras que una sonrisa tonta se posaba en sus labios.

-¿Light- kun? –el pelinegro confundido lo llamo, percatándose de la "atención" prestada-

-Hhm-

-¿Sucede algo?- su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Ryuzaki?

- Solo porque no has dejado de mirarme desde hace aproximadamente dos minutos…-

"_¡¿QUE YO QUE?" _el castaño desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia el suelo, trabajando a mil por hora para que su cerebro diera con una respuesta coherente, pero ni el mismo sabia el porqué.

-Yo… esto… yo estaba recordando algo de mi infancia… ¡SI!, y no te miraba a ti, miraba a la nada- rio nervioso.

-Oh ya veo- el pelinegro suspiro, tuvieron otro minuto incomodo de silencio, esta vez Ryuzaki se animo a romperlo.

- ¿Tu infancia fue linda Light-kun?-

El castaño se sorprendió de su pregunta, y más al ver al detective. El miraba sus pies evitando su mirada ¿a que venia eso?

-Amm… si lo fue- rio un poco- no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, ¿Por qué preguntas Ryuzaki?

- Solo curiosidad- tomo una paleta de su bolsillo y empezó a chuparla

-¿Y tu infancia fue linda?- el detective se atraganto su paleta pero no hizo señal alguna de preocupación, ante un sospechoso de Kira no habría porque mostrar sentimientos que lo pudieran llevar a debilitar- Lo que pasa Ryuzaki es que no puedo imaginarte de niño…

"_Responde rápido, se dará cuenta de que algo anda mal… " _

-Si, fue… linda también, a pesar de….

Su plática fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular. Ryuzaki tomo el teléfono, sosteniéndolo con su dedo índice y pulgar.

-Disculpa Light-kun… ¿Hola?- contesto.

El castaño miraba al detective con cierto interés, su rostro parecía una mezcla de tristeza y alivio. El día de por si estaba muy extraño…

-Todo esta bien aquí Watari…. No, no te preocupes… si, claro… adiós, cuídate Watari.

Colgó el teléfono y lo metió a su bolsillo.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, claro, Watari esta fuera, así que quería asegurarse de como nos encontrábamos-

"_Ya veo"_ pensó asistiendo levemente.

_*WRHHHRHHH*_

-¿Tienes hambre?- se carcajeo

- Si- se sonrojo- vamos a la cocina

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina. Cuando llegaron el detective se dirigió directamente al refrigerador a sacar una rebanada de pastel.

-¿Comerás eso?- pregunto el castaño

- No veo problema alguno en hacerlo- lo miro- ¿lo quieres?

- No, no es eso Ryuzaki, simplemente eso no es un buen desayuno- tomo el pastel y lo metió de nuevo al refrigerador- tienes que nutrirte mejor ¿sabes? Por eso tu piel es tan pálida y tienes ojeras-

-Pero…

- Nada de peros, desayunaras algo balanceado con migo- el castaño examino lo que había, tomo algunas cosas y lo puso en la mesa, abrió la alacena y saco algunos otros ingredientes. El detective lo miraba confundido e inconforme. Nadie antes le había negado una rebanada de su delicioso pastel de fresas.

Light empezó a cocinar con todo lo que tenia a la mano, Ryuzaki no lo quería admitir pero realmente se veía delicioso. Después de unos minutos de sacar sus artes culinarias, el castaño y el detective se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar de su "desayuno balanceado". Consistía nada más y nada menos que arroz con algo de sopa. O como lo llamo Light: " Light´s soup"

Empezaron a charlar animadamente sobre matemáticas y ciencias, los dos se estaban dando cuenta de que tenían mucho en común. Terminando contaron anécdotas divertidas.

-Entonces cuando estaba por dar vuelta al pasillo- decía el castaño, mientras que el pelinegro lo observaba divertido- Sayu salto justo encima de mí y…

El detective se pregunto porque había parado, cuando se dio cuenta de que su celular vibraba.

-Lo siento de nuevo Light-

"_¿A donde se fue el Light- kun?"_

-¿Qué pasa Watari?- respondió preocupado, no era normal que su mayordomo lo llamara dos veces seguidas.

_**-¨Ryuzaki, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo… en privado¨**_

-Hmm… espera un momento Watari- el detective se volvió al castaño- Light tengo que hablar en privado con Watari.

El ojeroso se encerró en una habitación cerca de la cocina dejando a Light afuera. El mencionado se quedo fuera esperando atado a las esposas.

"_¿Qué estará pasando?"_

…

-Ya estoy solo Watari ¿Qué pasa?

-**¨Esto es una situación muy difícil y necesito tu apoyo L¨- decía el anciano- ¿recuerdas a B?¨**

El detective pensó que era una pregunta muy tonta, ¿Cómo no iba a recordar a una de las pocas personas que lo comprendieron? Claro, en su momento.

-Si… que pasa con el…

-**¨Se le acaba de dar libertad condicional… sabes que no tiene a nadie… y no podemos enviarlo de nuevo a la Wammy´s, no sabremos que podrá hacer, tal vez solo esta actuando... las veces que lo visitaste, te presentaste como su hermano por el parecido, así que… **

- ….- el detective quedo atónito. Dejo de escuchar lo que Watari decía. ¿Qué haría? El paso parte de su vida con el, charlando, jugando, entendiéndose el uno con el otro… pero eso había cambiado de la forma más cruel que alguien se pudiera imaginar. Ahora él era otro, o eso creía, si se le daba libertad condicional era por algo ¿no? ¿En realidad cambio? O solo era otros de sus retos…

- Yo se lo que hare Watari… -

…

El castaño esperaba impacientemente, solo alcanzaba a escuchar murmullos. Estaba por entrar para ver que demonios sucedía, cuando Ryuzaki salió con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué paso ahí Ryuzaki?-

-Light-kun llama a tus padres, diles que saldrás de Japón con migo por asuntos de trabajo, o no mejor no llames, no se darán cuenta-

- ¿Qué demonios pasa Ryu…

-Tengo que ir urgentemente a Los Angeles, y tus iras conmigo.

"_¡¿Qué?"_

_..._

_**bueno este es mi nuevo fic ¿que les parecio? :3**_

**se aceptan comentarios...**


	2. Chapter 2: recuerdos

**Hola a todos! aqui esta el sig. capitulo llamado: recuerdos **

**Bueno y antes de todo quiero agradecer a:_ lachicadelmundoimaginario_ por brindarme un gran apoyo! :') y a todos aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos!**

**gracias:D **

**y tambien quiero hacerles conocer esta cancion que inspiro el cap ^w^ se llama Forgotten de The Gatering**

**.com/watch?v=bj1H34ANYEw**

**disfrutenlo... **

~Recuerdos~

El chico de ojos carmín caminaba atreves de los grandes pasillos del orfanato, buscando algo o alguien. Sus dedos se llenaban de la sustancia gelatinosa rosada, cada vez que los metía a un frasco que llevaba entre sus manos. Salió por la puerta trasera que llevaba a un pequeño jardín el cual era su "escondite secreto". Nadie en el orfanato lo conocía más que el mismo y su mejor amigo… el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeraldas- el que nunca socializaba con nadie, baja autoestima, y que siempre estaba con el- al que le gustaba llamar A.

El pelinegro tarareaba para si mismo, mientras subía una pequeña colina que lo llevaba al claro, minutos antes L lo había llamado para tener una platica con el, como siempre lo hacia cuando iba de visita. _"Oh Lawli, me alegras que hayas vuelto" _

-Alex, ¿te encuentras aquí?- canto

Hubo un silencio. El chico se extraño y comenzó a remover los arbustos para entrar a su _jardín_. El cielo era gris, pronto iba a llover.

-Oh Beyond, me alegra que hayas vuelto, ¿Cómo te fue con L? – su rostro enmarco una perfecta sonrisa, pero esta no llego a sus ojos. Estaba deprimido, y el ojirojo lo sabia, desde hace ya algunos meses que A se comportaba muy extraño y no sabia que era lo que le pasaba, estaban mas distantes, y eso le molestaba mucho.

-Nada mal-contesto indiferente, mientras se echaba en el piso a su lado- ¿Qué hacías mientras estaba con Lawli?

- Esperándote…

Los ojos de Beyond se concentraron en su mirada. Era calmada, siempre que la veía sentía esa paz reconfortante, sabia que si estaba ahí con el, nada malo iba a pasar. Era su tranquilizante personal.

Los dos se miraron, el uno al otro, examinándose, como si fuera la última vez… _y tal vez lo fuera._

Beyond, años atrás se había echo la promesa de no mirar esos números rojos que veía sobre su cabeza. No quería saber cuando esa mirada pacifica lo iba a abandonar, lo iba a dejar caer. Era a la primera persona a la cual miraba a los ojos y no por encima de estos. Su única luz, su única esperanza.

El castaño se sentó en el suelo, B lo imito.

No dejaba que viera su rostro, algo seriamente malo le rondaba por la cabeza. Si, a veces él se sentía así, pero no por tanto tiempo. Beyond sentía una opresión en el pecho, sentía que algo malo iba a suceder, tenia una corazonada. Se sentía por asfixiar, se sentía impotente, quería ayudarlo, levantar su animo, pero el no sabia como. Y el mas que nadie lo sabia, no era muy sensible que digamos. El pelinegro estaba por hablar cuando su acompañante lo interrumpió.

-¿Beyond?

-Que sucede Alex- aun no podía ver la cara del chico.

- Tu… ¿tu me quieres?- susurro.

El pelinegro se quedo estático. Por supuesto que lo quería, era la única persona en la que podía ser el mismo sin que saliera corriendo de miedo. Era lo que mas le gustaba de él, su paciencia, sus ojos, su olor, su presencia, todo.

-Pero que dices Alex, por su puesto que te quiero- su voz se torno cálida algo muy extraño en el- has sido mi mejor amigo desde hace años, junto con Lawli y…

-No me refiero a eso- lo interrumpió, fijando sus orbes aceitunadas en su rostro. Los dos se quedaron en completo silencio. Alex, dudoso de tomar la iniciativa, se fue acercando poco a poco al pelinegro. Este se quedo inmóvil, sintiendo como lentamente sus frentes se tocaban, sus narices se rosaban, su aliento lo embriagaba, era perfecto. Beyond sabía lo que quería, lo quería a él.

Si a él.

A la persona que lo había acompañado toda su vida; que había pasado todas sus rabietas, sus locuras, sus desilusiones, junto con el. El castaño rodeo su cintura con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia él, uniendo a ambos en un abrazo. El ojirojo lo descubrió al instante, lo que tanto temía, su corazonada… le quedaba poco tiempo, y no necesitaba ver los números sobre su cabeza para saberlo. Los sollozos se hicieron presentes por parte del joven de ojos aceitunados. B no sabia como reaccionar, estaba perdido en la nada, estaba perdido en _el_, acariciando sus cabellos, memorizando todos los pequeños detalles, tantos como el pudiera. El castaño beso su cuello con delicadeza. Por un momento se sintió caer. El pelinegro se apartó un poco de el sin soltar su abrazo, tomo sus mejillas entres sus manos y se acercó a el tal y como lo había echo anteriormente. Lo beso con ternura, con delicadeza. El castaño lo correspondió, él también lo quería. Y eso era lo que mas le dolía, sabia que pronto se alejaría de él pelinegro, y no volvería. Eso era justo lo que _no_ debía hacer, darle ilusiones para luego dejarlas caer cuando el ojirojo lo viera partir. Pero no podía, no resistía, él era débil y por eso mismo no podía alcanzar el nivel de sucesor de L. Por eso mismo debía ser eliminado.

O al menos era así como el castaño pensaba.

El beso pasó a ser más profundo, los dos se dejaron llevar hasta llegar al suelo, en donde continuaron su danza con labios, que por tanto tiempo los dos habían añorado.

Se separaron un poco en busca de aire. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, una amarga sonrisa se poso en los labios del castaño, al igual que el pelinegro. Un nuevo brillo apareció en los ojos del castaño, un brillo de esperanza, tal vez…

Se tendieron en el suelo, mirándose a los ojos por un largo rato, _A_ sabia que esta iba a ser su última oportunidad para despedirse, la ultima vez en que vería esos ojos rubí que cada día lo hipnotizaban de nuevo, tal y como cuando lo conoció. Decidió hacerlo así, sin ninguna palabra, solo con miradas y caricias. Se iría feliz al saber que él también lo correspondía. Que alguien lo quería y que iba a tener a alguien que lo extrañara cuando se marchara.

Pero no se iría tranquilo al menos que el pelinegro le prometiera algo…

-Beyond… - la voz hizo eco en todo el claro.

El pelinegro no decía nada, solo lo miraba a los ojos, temía que su curiosidad le ganase y sus ojos se dirigieran encima de su cabeza. Por primera vez en su vida sentía terror.

-¿Me prometes que serás fuerte? ¿Me prometes que si algún día me voy de tu lado… saldrás adelante?

-…Alex yo… - su voz era el miedo propio. Estaba muy confundido ¿Por qué demonios le preguntaba eso?

- Promételo- su voz era firme y decidida. Quien diría que los papeles se invertirían ese día.

- Yo… A- Alex… lo prometo- al diablo el orgullo, que más daba si se lo prometía. Aun quedaba tiempo. O eso creía.

"_solo es el comienzo ¿no?" _deseo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Así me gusta- susurro tranquilo en su oído. Él lo abrazo con más fuerza haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran más. Lagrimas salían por el rostro pálido del pelinegro, pero no hacia ruido alguno. Odiaba llorar, y mas enfrente de alguien. Pero le dio igual, en ese momento solo era el y el castaño. Solo Beyond y Alex…

El atardecer pasó rápido, haciendo que el cielo se tornara oscuro, dándole un tono sombrío al lugar. No se querían mover de ahí, solo se necesitaban el uno al otro. Pronto los dos cayeron rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

...

...

...

El amanecer no tardo en llegar, el día tenia pinta de ser gis y solitario. Así como el cuerpo que yacía acostado en el pasto. El ojeroso abrió los ojos con lentitud, quitándose la pereza. No se sorprendió a no verlo a su lado, de seguro estaría en la cocina del orfanato preparándose algo. Decidido, volvió por su _salida secreta_ hacia el orfanato, directamente a la cocina.

Se preocupo un poco cuando no vio esos orbes verdes esperándolo como de costumbre con un tarro de mermelada en sus manos dispuesto a dárselo.

Sin la menor preocupación de que alguien lo pillara tomando mermelada, abrió la alacena y saco un gran tarro. Poco a poco empezó a saborear el suculento sabor de la fresa en sus labios. Recordó la sensación del otro día al ser besado, se sentía como la mermelada. Deliciosa.

Se recostó en la silla del pequeño comedor. Pensando en todo lo que Alex le había dicho anoche. Al parecer sus deducciones fueron erróneas, y solo quería quedar con el. Sonrió.

Pero esta se borro al instante, recordando los números, esos horrendos números sobre su cabeza, que vio por primera vez cuando lo conoció. Por primera vez maldijo tener ese "don" y una memoria tan eficiente. Hizo cálculos a toda marcha mientras se paraba lentamente de su silla, contando los días desde que lo había conocido, comparándolo con los números rojizos. _"Mierda…mierda… mierda"_ La fecha concordaba con ese mismo día… pidió con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un error solamente. La mermelada cayó con gran estruendo en el suelo, no podía mover ni un musculo de su cuerpo, estaba completamente paralizado.

-_B_ que fue ese ruido- una voz tímida se oyó en el umbral de la puerta.

El pelinegro salió del _shock _en el que se encontraba.

-¡TU!- grito, mientras tomaba a la niña por los hombros y la zarandeaba.

- ¡Por favor no me lastimes!- suplicaba la niñita, las orbes rojas no le quitaban la mirada de encima

-¡CAYATE Y SE UTIL POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA! ¡¿DONDE ESTA _A_?

La niña no podía contestar estaba atónita

-¡QUE ME CONTESTES! ¿O ACASO ESTAS SORDA?- las zarandeadas fueron mas fuertes cada vez que el ojirojo no obtenía respuesta.- ¡¿DONDE ESTA _A_?

- N-no lo se- lloraba

-¡AH! ¡TODOS SON UNOS INUTILES!- salió de la cocina ignorando los sollozos de la niña.

Corrió por todos los pasillos de la Wammy´s con esperanza de encontrar al castaño, su respiración era agitada y ya no podía, había revisado en el baño, en la cocina, jardín, comedor…

"_¡Nuestra habitación!" _pensó rápidamente mientras se dirigía a esta.

"_Solo unos pasos más_…" Llego al piso en donde su habitación se encontraba y sin vacilar abrió la puerta de golpe. Se quedo helado cuando lo vio...

… Si, ahí estaba el castaño…

Sus rodillas temblaron haciendo que cayera al piso torpemente. Su respiración se corto, dando espacio a un dolor insoportable en el pecho. Lagrimas de rabia e impotencia salían a mares de sus tristes y vacíos orbes rojas. Su luz, su esperanza… se había marchado. Y ya no podría hacer nada para revertirlo. Su único puntito de luz, lo perdió, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

… si, ahí mismo se encontraba Alex… con una soga al cuello… había cometido suicidio.

-¡IDIOTA!- un grito de ira le desgarro la garganta- ¡NOO!

Entro hecho un lio a la habitación, arrojando todo lo que se topaba en su camino. Tomo una silla y saco la navaja que siempre traía en su bolsillo. Se subió a esta y trato de cortar sin éxito la soga. ¡Como si milagrosamente fuera a volver!, pero no, el ya no iba a estar mas con el, ya no sentiría sus cálidos labios posarse en su cuello, ya no sentiría ese aliento que tanto le encantaba. Todo se había ido, ya no tenia nada. La soga al no soportar el peso de los dos cuerpos se vino abajo, haciendo que cayeran directamente a la cama.

Los gritos- más que sollozos- hacían eco en la Wammy´s. Era completamente aterrador.

-No… no… no… ¡NO!- El pelinegro se encontraba encima del cuerpo sin vida de Alex. Tomo sin fuerzas su rostro, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que sus ojos se abrieran, y que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla. Deseaba ver sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas, posarse de nuevo sobre su fría y roja mirada.

-Tu… yo… nosotros, ¡hubiéramos sido tan felices!- abrazo al cadáver con fuerza, quería sentir su calor, sus brazos alrededor de él, pero solo sentía frio y un vacío horroroso en el corazón.- P-por un momento pensé… que…que… lo compartiríamos todo…- sollozaba.

Tomo su helada mano, noto que había algo. Un pedazo de papel, junto con algo parecido a una fotografía. Sin separarse de él, lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a leer. No dejaba de acariciar sus cabellos.

_Beyond: _

_Sé que me odiaras después de todo esto, yo no lo quería hacer así… lo siento tanto por haberte ilusionado. Te amo, nunca lo dudes, pero es por eso que debo hacerlo, yo no sirvo para ser un sucesor, solo estorbo. No soy lo suficientemente bueno como L, nunca lo seré…pero tú si lo eres, toma mi lugar. Y por favor recuerda lo que me prometiste… no lo olvides, se fuerte, por mi… _

_Lo siento. _

–_A_

Ahora para el pelinegro todo estaba claro, un odio, de lo mas enfermizo empezó a nacer en su ser. _Ese_ maldito le había quitado lo que tenia, _él_ era el culpable de todo. _EL_ debía pagar.

No importaba los momentos buenos que había pasado junto a _él_, todo era su culpa. Esa maldita _letra _le había quitado su razón de ser. Ahora quería venganza…

Pero no podía alejarse del cadáver, quería ver su rostro tocarlo, sentirlo, recordarlo por última vez. Acomodo con delicadeza sus cabellos- sus lagrimas no cesaban- al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por sus finos, fríos y delicados labios.

"_solo una vez mas"_

Poso sus labios sobre los del castaño, sellando su despedida para siempre, disfrutando por última vez. Sintiendo el último estivo de calidez por parte de su amigo.

-Beyond, escuche ruidos en la habitación y… ¡Por Dios!- gritaron a su espalda.

El los ignoro las voces que venían de afuera, el solo quería estar con el, _quería morir. _

Unos brazos lo rodearon haciendo separarse del cuerpo. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡NOOO! ¡DEJAME CON EL! ¡DEJAME SOLO!- sollozo aun más fuerte- ¡LO DESPERTARAS NO TE DAS CUENTA!

El anciano dio pasos hacia atrás asustado, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse con lágrimas también. Pero debía ser fuerte, tenía que poner el ejemplo.

-Beyond…el no esta durmiendo… Alex esta…-

-Muerto…- una voz en el umbral de la puerta alambro al viejo.

-¡Joven L!, que bien que llego, usted es cercano a Beyond, tal vez…

-Yo me encargo Roger- dijo presenciando la escena. -¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí Beyond? … ¿Porque lo ha hecho?- se acercó hasta tocar suavemente la espalada del ojirojo con una de sus manos. Estaba muy preocupado por la situación de Beyond.

El ojirojo se levanto de la cama, con tono sombrío, acomodando a lo que fue su mejor amigo en la cama. Parecía que dormía, si no fuera por la soga al cuello que traía.

-Largo…- su voz era fría, un tono que nunca había usado con Lawliet.

-Beyond, por favor…

-Dije que largo- una mirada asesina fue dirigida al pelinegro- ¡HA SIDO TU CULPA!

Este inmediatamente se lanzo golpeando a diestra y siniestra al otro ojeroso. El ojirojo tomo su navaja y la incrusto un poco en el pecho del detective, formando una gran L atreves de su torso.

-ARGH!-grito- ¡Beyond, basta! ¡Me haces daño!-

El viejo tomo a Beyond de las manos haciendo soltar la navaja. Este forcejeo hasta que lo soltó, iba a salir por la puerta cuando se detuvo. El detective yacía en el suelo, sangrando- no de gravedad- pero le iba a dejar una gran marca. Roger lo ayudaba.

-¿Quieres saber el causante… _L_?_-_ pregunto amargamente- grabe su nombre en tu pecho…

-Beyond… por favor… no… - suplicaba el detective- perdóname… _"el no soportaba la carga sobre sus hombros ¿me hace a mi culpable?"_

El de la mirada rojiza corrió, con todas sus fuerzas, buscando una salida de ese maldito lugar. Ya no le importaba a donde iría, ya no le importaba que comiera, en donde se quedaría, en donde pasaría la noche.

…Ya no tenía nada que perder…

Tomo la fotografía entre sus manos, era de ellos dos. Juntos… y felices, una de las muchas veces que se habían escapado.

"_Se fuerte"_ las ultimas palabras de su amigo resonaban en la mente del pelinegro. Su llanto seso, y ahora algo nacía desde su interior… un odio, una amargura, un sentimiento de venganza… _algo malo._

Y así el próximo asesino serial de Los Ángeles se dirigía con determinación hacia las frías calles de Inglaterra.

…

…

…

El asesino abrió los ojos, se desoriento un poco al ver que estaba en ese frio lugar, esa asquerosa jaula. Su cara se torno acida en cuanto sintió las mejillas húmedas, rápidamente, elimino rastro de ellas. Su orgullo no lo permitía rebajarse a un nivel tan bajo como el de llorar.

A lo lejos escuchaba pasos, tal vez un policía desafortunado que le toco el turno de vigilarlo. Nadie quería ese puesto, el mes pasado había perdido la cuenta de cuantos guardias había intimidado hasta tal punto de que salieran corriendo. Por más fuerte que se vieran, por más varoniles… siempre encontraba su punto débil.

"_Nyehehe… al pobre no sabe lo que le espera, que haremos hoy… mirada asesina… ¡No! KYAJAA mejor una hermosa canción" _pensaba con maldad _"No, no, no, Beyond… ¡¿en que piensas? Quieres a echar a perder tu oportunidad… NO… así que mejor compórtate, ya llevas un mes sin intimidar a ninguno, aguanta un poquitito… "_

Miro tranquilamente el pasillo, mientras divisaba a cuatro guardias. Le asombro la cantidad de hombres que se dirigían con mirada seria hasta su celda, nunca necesitaban tantos. Él no se había portado mal ¿o si?

-Vaya, a que se debe el grato honor de tenerlos a todos ustedes en mi celda- interrogo el ojirojo con muy bien fingidos modales. El guardia con un miedo visible tartamudeo.

-T- te llevaremos a otro lugar, ahí se explicara por qué- el de cabellos dorados abrió la celda con cuidado, tomo a el pelinegro por las manos y lo esposo fuertemente, sin darle cuidado a las ya casi sanas cicatrices, que se esparcían por manos y parte del cuerpo. Encadeno sus pies, con una esposa especial para que pudiera caminar, pero no lo suficiente para escapar, presionando en la zona más lastimada desde el_ accidente_.

-¡ARGHH! Jode… - cerro inmediatamente la boca, y se controlo por dentro- podría ser mas cuidadoso la próxima vez…-

El guardia no contesto, solo lo empujo hacia delante con brusquedad para que lo acompañara.

"_Se caminar solo, Tyler Crowley,"_ se ahorro el comentario para si mismo. Había tres guardias que lo escoltaban, y uno detrás. Todos armados y atentos a cualquier movimiento brusco por parte del convicto. ¿Tanto necesitaba un chico para ser trasladado?

Si sabias bien quien era Beyond Birthday, hasta podrían ser insuficientes. El mencionado solo sonreía, satisfecho del miedo que había causado inconscientemente en los guardias. Una risita se le escapo por los labios, haciendo que sus acompañantes sintieran escalofríos.

Tenía curiosidad de saber sus nombres, ya que con una mirada bastaría, pero decidió que no valía el esfuerzo, al fin y al cabo siempre los cambiaban.

Salieron de la zona subterránea y llegaron al primer piso, en donde lo encerraron en un cuarto especial. Adentro yacía una mesa de metal junto con una silla no muy cómoda. La pared era casi totalmente abarcada por un vidrio polarizado, en el cual no podías ver de adentro hacia afuera. Al lado de este había una puerta cerrada. Cámaras de seguridad estaban en cada esquina de la habitación.

"_Acaso me querrán interrogar… pero para que… a no ser que… KYAJAJAJAJA"_ se rio mentalmente para no levantar sospechas. Su plan se había cumplido a la perfección.

Ahora solo faltaba la última pieza para completarlo

…

* * *

><p>-¡Ryuzaki! ¡Ni siquiera traigo equipaje!- el castaño se resistía, mientras que el detective tiraba de la cadena, arrastrándolo. Era una escena muy divertida. – ¡Además no iré a ninguna parte hasta que me digas porque demonios tienes que ir a Los Angeles!... ¡Deja de jalar la cadena de una maldita vez!<p>

- No tengo tiempo de explicaciones Light-kun, es algo muy urgente que me tomo por sorpresa…- el detective dejo de jalar la cadena para hacerlo razonar- No necesitas equipaje, no tardaremos demasiado, además hay ropa en el yet. Watari ya se encargo de eso.

-Pero por lo menos dime que sucede Ryuzaki, ¿es algo de que preocuparme?

El detective suspiro cansado, camino hacia el elevador arrastrando a su compañero, presiono el botón que daba a la azotea, ahí les esperaba el yet privado que los llevaría hasta América.

-Escucha, un amigo necesita mi ayuda, lo recogeré de… - el detective dudo, las puertas se abrieron y Light entro un poco mas conforme con las palabras del pelinegro- El me ayudara al caso Kira, el vendrá con nosotros…

-¿Y porque no viene el? ¿Por qué tenemos que ir hasta Los Angeles para traerle?

-…- sabia que si le decía la verdad al castaño, él se rehusaría de inmediato, así que modifico un poco la historia- porque no esta en condiciones de moverse por si mismo en este momento… ya lo entenderás.

Todo aquello de daba muy mala espina. Sabía que el pelinegro no le dijo toda la verdad, pero por lo menos ya le había soltado porque rayos tenían que viajar tan lejos. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Se detuvo al ver el rostro de Ryuzaki. Era una extraña mezcla de preocupación, tristeza y… ¿melancolía?

¿No se supone que él había sido su primer mejor amigo? ¿No se suponía que el detective no tenía ningún tipo de familia?

"_¿Entonces solo mentía?... y que si te miente Light ¿eh?... ¿Por qué rayos me enfado?, es muy común que Ryuzaki me mienta" _la cabeza del castaño era un embrollo _"Un amigo necesita mi ayuda…"_ recordó las palabras del detective, ala vez que lo miraba, su rostro no había cambiado, se le veía pensativo, preocupado.

-¿Light-kun?- lo miro

- Si-

- Gracias por acompañarme- esbozo una sonrisa, dejando al castaño sin habla

-S-si claro, para eso son los amigos Ryuzaki…-

Las puestas se abrieron dando vista a la enorme azotea, en la cual había un lujoso yet privado, en donde un piloto de apariencia estadounidense aguardaba su llegada.

-Buenos días joven Ryuzaki- le dijo mientras subían por las escaleras del yet.

-Buenos días John- respondió educadamente – Nos dirigimos a Los Angeles…

El castaño dejo de oírlos justo cuando entraron al yet, era demasiado lujoso para el. Había cuatro asientos beige de piel colocados en forma de cuadro, y en medio se posaba una pequeña mesita. Había un mini-bar del otro extremo, el cual contenía bebidas y alimentos de todo tipo. Había dos habitaciones más, una debía ser el cuarto de control y la otra el sanitario. Era realmente impresionante.

-Toma asiento Light-kun- la voz lo saco de sus fantasías- Despegaremos de inmediato.

-Vaya Ryuzaki, esto es… ¡Wow!

El detective rio un poco, mientras sacaba una rebanada de pastel del pequeño refrigerador.

Los dos se sentaron en los asientos de piel, mientras el yet empezaba a despegar. Empezaron a charlar cosas sin importancia, tal y como lo hicieron esa mañana. Light termino su gracioso relato, haciendo que el detective se atragantara con su pastel. Las carcajadas del castaño hicieron eco en todo el yet, mientras que el detective se sonrojaba a más no poder. Nunca algo parecido le había pasado, "Bueno hay una primera vez para todo Ryuzaki" le respondió el castaño riéndose.

Pasando un rato, los dos quedaron en completo silencio…

-¿Cuanto más estaremos aquí? No pensé que fuera a ser tan largo… - se quejo el japonés.

- Tal vez te vendría bien dormir un poco -contesto el detective- estos días han sido un poco cansados.

-Mira quien lo dice, el rey del insomnio-

-No le encuentro la gracia Light-Kun- tomo su portátil y la encendió-pero lo digo en verdad, así el tiempo pasa más rápido. El asiento tiene una palanca, la jalas y se puede bajar para más comodidad-

Light le hizo caso al detective y jalo la pequeña palanca del costado, bostezo y recostó su cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-Ryuzaki, tu también deberías dormir- musito

-No creo que sea necesario Li…

-Esta bien- abrió los ojos y enderezo el asiento- no dormiré hasta que tu no duermas.

Los dos se miraron desafiantes por un largo rato, el pelinegro no iba a cumplir el capricho de uno de sus sospechosos. Pero las ojeras en el castaño estaban comenzando a notarse y… ¿acaso se estaba preocupando por el?

"_Es tu amigo… es normal experimentar ese sentimiento"_ pensó con un suspiro mientras apagaba la portátil.

-Nos espera un viaje largo, así que es mejor que descansemos-jalo la palanca, y se recostó. El castaño lo observo su posición no había cambiado, sus piernas seguían juntadas al pecho, solamente se había recostado un poco, dejando todo su cuerpo recargado al asiento. Se preguntaba si estaría cómodo. Resignado volvió a recostar su cabeza en el asiento, poco a poco se sumergió en el sueño.

…

…

No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado desde que se había quedado dormido, pero el yet seguía en marcha, así que todavía no habían arribado. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco al escuchar las cadenas moverse, unidas a varios murmullos que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Se levanto un poco y lo primero que vio fue la ventanilla que daba la vista a un cielo gris. Estaba por anochecer.

-Hmm… no… hnn… - el detective murmuraba en sueños. El castaño lo miro con atención.

"_Ryuzaki… ¿esta soñando?" _

Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado que vería lo que estaba delante de sus ojos. El mejor detective del mundo, el que no mostraba sus sentimientos, estaba soñando.¡ Y podía tener el privilegio de observarlo!

Su respiración se agitaba mientras fruncía el seño. Light supo que estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

-B… perdóname… yo no sabia….- su ahogada voz reflejaba que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, sus ojos empezaron a soltar lágrimas mientras dormía.- no… le hubiera… exigido t-tanto

-Ryuzaki…- Light quedo atónito ante tal imagen, sintió como su corazón se partía en dos. Quería detener todo lo que le atormentaba al pelinegro, porque por alguna extraña razón le ¿dolía?

Quería ver esa preciosa sonrisa que lo atonto esa mañana, envés de las gruesas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos cerrados.

Poso sus manos en las mejillas del detective enjuagando las lágrimas que salían, en un patético intento de tranquilizarlo.

-Yo… - su voz era quebrada- t-tengo la culpa-

"_¿Culpa?" _

El detective empezaba a sollozar, Light se sentía impotente, y… ¡no sabia como se sentía!

Su respiración comenzó a ser agitada mientras movía su cabeza negando algo, estaba dejando de respirar inconscientemente. Sus manos se cerraban en puños sobre su pecho, buscando aire. Light debía despertarlo, eso no era normal.

-¡Ryuzaki! ¡Tranquilízate por favor!- sacudía un poco sus hombros- ¡RYUZAKI!

-No… no… ¡NOO!- el detective lanzo al suelo al castaño, mientras se levantaba asustado y desorientado. Una fina capa de sudor recorría su pálido rostro.

El detective miro a todos lados-asustado- recordando en donde y con quien se encontraba. Ahogo los sollozos mientras trataba de respirar normalmente.

-¿Ryuzaki? ¿estas bien?- el castaño se paro del suelo acercándose a él.

-Yo… yo…- su voz aun sonaba cortada- N-necesitoiralbaño…

Arrastrando las palabras, se levanto de inmediato. Tomo una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y con un ágil movimiento se libero de la esposa que envolvía su mano. Evitando la mirada del castaño se dirigió directamente al baño encerrándose.

El castaño se quedo paralizado mirando la puerta y la otra esposa en el suelo… vacía. ¿Qué le sucedía al detective? Él nunca se comportaba así, ¿acaso era por esa persona que se encontraba en los Angeles?

Se había soltado de la cadena, cosa que no haría hasta saber que era cien porciento inocente.

"_Él dijo que era culpable… ¿Qué esta sucediendo?"_

Light no podía evitar sentir impotencia, al saber que no podía ayudarle. ¿Pero como podía hacerlo si él no le decía nada? Quizás solo fue un mal sueño y el detective para que no lo viera en ese estado se _escondió._

Se sentó en su asiento, jugando con la cadena, esperando al que el detective saliera. Ya había pasado un buen rato y no había señales del pelinegro, se estaba comenzando a preocupar. Caminando con mucho cuidado de no tropezar por las ligeras turbulencias, se dirigió a la puerta del sanitario. Dio un par de golpecitos, antes de rodar el picaporte, sin embargo este estaba atrancado.

-¿Ryuzaki estas bien?- alzo la voz un poco para que lo escuchara.

Nadie contesto.

- ¿Ryuzaki?

-N-no te p-preocupes Light- se oyó al otro lado de la puerta- solo necesito estar solo. . .

El castaño sin más que decir volvió a su asiento, aun más preocupado. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que el detective saliera.

…

Ryuzaki se encontraba en el suelo sentado en la esquina del baño. Ya hacia rato que sus lágrimas se habían detenido, pero aun estaba un poco alterado por la pesadilla. Era por esa razón que odiaba dormir, todos sus miedos aparecían y él era tan débil en ese mundo. Un mundo que no estaba echo para el. Suspiro cansado, y decidió levantarse para salir de ahí. Tomo el picaporte y lo rodo abriendo lentamente la puerta.

Se alivió al ver al castaño recostado durmiendo en su asiento, ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado ahí adentro? Con precaución de no despertarlo se sentó a su lado, en su particular forma, mirando hacia la ventanilla en busca de algo con que distraerse y no dormir.

Light se movió un poco, lo que llamo la atención del detective. Se veía tan tranquilo de esa forma, tan…inocente. No cabía duda de que en ese estado no parecía el principal sospechoso de ser Kira.

Tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo.

"Claro… la esposa" Light la tenia entre sus manos, abrazándola fuertemente como si de un oso de peluche se tratase. Cosa que hizo sonreír al detective. La tomo con cuidado de no atormentarlo y se la coloco de nuevo en su muñeca.

Un escalofrió se extendió por su pecho, llevo su mano a este, sintiendo la cicatriz por encima de la tela, una L muy bien marcada.

El nombre del culpable que hace años un pelinegro le trazo, rompiendo así cualquier lazo de amistad que les unía.

"_Solo espero tu perdón…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>yop: Beyond... no queria hacerte sufrir tanto pero<strong>_

_**Beyond: ¬¬ lo hiciste, ahora pagaras... me daras más mermelada!**_

_**yop: pero me quede sin dinero! D:**_

_**Beyond: deacuerdo... ¡MORIRAS! :E**_

_**_**¿que les parecio? ¿quieren mas?... se aceptan comentarios :3 **_**___**asi consigo dinero para la mermelada de Beyond!:D (bueno no es **así**, pero como quiera)**__


	3. Chapter 3: Los Ángeles

**Hola! como han estado? bueno aqui otro capitulo mas :3 lo siento por la tardanza pero, eh estado algo ocupada esta semana y me he estado descuidando en mis tareas por estar dibujando y/o escribiendo ^^pero bueno aqui esta el 3er cap disfrutenlo! **

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes de Death Note me pertenece... T.T**

**Gracias a todos sus comentarios me animan a seguir :'3**

~Los Angeles~

-¡Matt!- un chico de cabellos rubios gritaba por los pasillos del enorme orfanato, esperanzado de encontrar a su mejor amigo, un pelirrojo despistado el cual no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba - ¡Por un demonio, Matt! ¡Donde estas!... ¡MATT!

El chico se dirigía directamente al jardín, pero un borrón demasiado blanco para su gusto, hizo detenerse e ir hacia la dirección contraria.

-¡Hey tu, cabeza de algodón! – Le grito- Haz visto a Matt… no lo veo por ningún lado.

El alvino levanto su rostro haciendo ver sus orbes grises y profundos. Mirando al rubio con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo que no sabes donde esta, Mello?- el mencionado hizo una mueca de disgusto, no se llevaba muy bien con el albino, y por lo tanto no le gustaba entablar conversación con el.

-No tengo tiempo de explicaciones, sabes donde esta o no, no quiero perder mi tiempo con…

-Esta en el jardín, jugando con su consola- lo interrumpió.

El rubio llevo su vista hacia el jardín, confirmando que ahí estaba el pelirrojo, jugando el aparato bajo la sombra. Un alivio recorrió su interior al verlo, cosa que disimulo bien enfrente del albino.

-De nada- musito el fantasmita dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"_Quien se cree que es para…calm down Mello, calm down" *_

El pelirrojo se encontraba absorto del mundo exterior, concentrado en la pequeña pantalla de su consola nueva, privilegio de Roger, el director en turno de la Wammy´s. Pero pronto este se vio interrumpido por el estruendoso grito del rubio buscándolo, haciendo casi tirar la consola al suelo de no ser por sus excelentes reflejos.

-¡MATT!-

-¿Qué pasa Mel…- no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de terminar, ya que el gótico lo tomo por la remera jalándolo hasta su habitación.

-¡Hey! ¡Puedo caminar por mi mismo!- grito a medio pasillo- ¿Qué demonios te…

-¡Cállate Matt! No quiero armar escándalos, necesito hablar contigo en privado-

El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio analizando la respuesta del rubio ¿desde cuando Mello necesitaba hablar con el en privado? Era un comportamiento muy extraño en este.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Mello cerro la puerta y se mantuvo pegado a esta, mirando a Matt con una sonrisa tétrica, mechones dorados caían sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos, dando un poco de misterio al asunto.

"_Ahora que tramas Mello…"_

-Matt… _necesito _tu ayuda…-

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>-Light-kun… Light... despierta…- el pelinegro movía suavemente el hombro del castaño, el cual se durmió por el resto del vuelo.- Ya estamos en Los Angeles…<p>

-Hmm… ¿Ryuzaki…?- parpadeo desorientado recordando en donde se encontraba- ¡Ryuzaki!

Un sentimiento de alegría recorrió el cuerpo del castaño cuando vio al detective frente a él. Pero antes de que alguna palabra saliera de su boca, el piloto hablo.

-Ya hemos aterrizado, joven Ryuzaki, un taxi los aguarda abajo-

-Muchas gracias John- el piloto asintió y desapareció de sus vistas. Ryuzaki jalo un poco la cadena de Light para indicarle la salida. El menor lo siguió confundido. ¿Cuándo había salido Ryuzaki, y cuando se había encadenado de nuevo a el? Aun no podía creer que se durmió parte del viaje.

Cuando salieron del yet, el cielo estaba teñido de un color azul claro debía ser por el cambio de horarios, se le haría muy difícil al castaño asimilarlo, ya que era la primera vez que viajaba tan lejos de su ciudad natal.

Ryuzaki entro al taxi, sentándose en su, ya tan conocida, posición, mientras que el castaño lo hacia de manera normal. Después de que el detective diera instrucciones al chofer, el coche arranco dirigiéndose a la enorme ciudad de Los Angeles.

El castaño admiraba por la ventana, como un niño pequeño, la gran ciudad. Cada uno de sus puestos, los coches que pasaban y los enormes edificios que se desplegaban, mientras que los rayos del sol iluminaban todo el paisaje. Era maravilloso.

El camino fue algo largo, sin embargo nadie hablo en todo el camino. El hotel estaba algo alejado de la zona turística, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera caro ni elegante.

-Watari nos espera- le dijo al castaño- Thank you very much *- agradeció al chofer, a la vez que bajaban del auto. El detective ignoro la extraña respuesta del chofer al ver encadenados a ambos jóvenes.

El castaño se quedo sin habla de nuevo al ver la magnitud del hotel, la recepción estaba adornada de una forma rustica, haciéndolo ver elegante y formal. Mesitas de madera yacían en medio junto a unas enormes escaleras con barandales de madera tallados a mano. Un restaurant se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación, con mesas adornadas con manteles de tonalidades rojas con dorado.

-Nuestra estancia aquí no será muy larga, solo venimos aquí a encontrarnos con Watari y a comer algo- decía el pelinegro- un viaje tan largo te despierta el apetito ¿no es así Light-kun?

-S-si – tartamudeo al ver que el detective le había dedicado una linda sonrisa- Etto… ¿Dónde esta Watari?

-Según su llamada esta justo ahí- señalo el restaurant- Vamos…

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron hasta el restaurant ignorando las extrañas miradas de la gente. No era muy normal ver a dos chicos esposados a diario.

"_Solo ignóralos Light…"_ se decía a si mismo.

El anciano se encontraba en la mesa del fondo, esperándolos. El detective apresuro el paso. Si fuera por el, ya estuviera arreglando sus asuntos, pero Light necesitaba un poco de descanso. No quería admitirlo, pero se preocupaba por el castaño. Además quería recompensarlo por lo de la escena en el yet.

-Joven Ryuzaki, joven Light- dijo cuando los dos tomaron asiento- ¿como estuvo su viaje?

-Muy bien- contesto el castaño- gracias

El pelinegro quedo en silencio.

Un mesero se dirigió a su mesa para pedir las ordenes.

-¿Qué desean caballeros?- pregunto preparado para tomar notas. Los dos jóvenes pidieron algo de comer, mientras que Watari los dejaba solos para atender una llamada.

-Ordenen ustedes chicos, yo ya he comido- se levanto de la silla- Ahora vuelvo-

Después de un rato la comida llego, los dos comieron en silencio. El detective se sentía incomodo ¿Qué le respondería si le preguntaba algo de la situación que habían tenido en el yet?

El castaño preocupado decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Ryuzaki?- el detective alzo la mirada- ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Su rostro inexpresivo soltó un "Claro Light-kun".

-Es aquí donde recogeremos a tu_… amigo_- enfatizo la ultima pregunta, mientras el mesero les retiraba los platos vacíos.

El detective abrió un poco los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

-En este lugar no, cuando salgamos de aquí iremos a… donde se encuentra…- jugaba con la cuchara, evitando la mirada del menor- luego regresaremos a Kanto, Japón… ah ¿Light-kun? Podrías evitar decirle todo lo que _veras _al cuartel de investigación…

"_¿Todo lo que veré?"_ pensó con curiosidad.

-Si, claro Ryuzaki pero a que te referías con…

-Joven Ryuzaki el transporte nos espera- el anciano los interrumpió- No querrá hacer esperar al joven B-

"_¿B?... ¡¿Qué aquí todo lo manejan con letras?"_ pensó con fastidio.

El detective -un poco más apresurado- y el castaño entraron a la limosina que los esperaba afueras del hotel.

Al igual que al principio nadie hablo en todo el trayecto. Se alejaron bastante de la cuidad, lo cual extraño demasiado el castaño. El sabia que no le esperaba nada bueno, tenía un mal presentimiento desde la llamada de Watari aquella mañana.

Ya iba un buen rato que estaban en carretera, cuando dieron vuelta a un sendero, que los llevaba a un enorme edificio. Sus paredes estaban pintadas de un gris apagado, dándole un aspecto tenebroso, agregándoles las ventanas con barrotes que se alcanzaban a ver a lo lejos. Una gran barda se extendía por los alrededores, alambre de púas estaba colocado por encima de esta, y en medio había una gran puerta con la mejor tecnología, seguido de grandes letras en rojos citando:

~PRISIÓN DE MÁXIMA SEGURIDAD DE LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA~

Seria bastante difícil salir de ahí, especialmente para un criminal.

El castaño se quedo inmóvil ¿Qué rayos hacían en ese lugar? Y si todo fuera una trampa para encarcelarlo por ser Kira.

"_No, eso es imposible"_ desecho la opción. _"Yo no soy Kira"_

Guardias de seguridad pararon la limosina exigiéndoles una identificación. Watari bajo a charlar con ellos, al momento en que les mostro su identificación, estos se sorprendieron. Uno salió corriendo hacia la pequeña casilla que estaba afuera, tomando un teléfono y marcando rápidamente. El menor seguía mirando la escena con una mezcla entre terror y confusión.

-¿Ry-ryuzaki?- murmuro

-Tranquilo Light-kun- atisbo una pequeña sonrisa.

Su pálida mano se poso en su hombro dándole pequeñas palmaditas. El castaño experimento algo cálido en su pecho ¿tranquilidad?

-No pasa nada… se lo que piensas, no es ninguna trampa- continuaba el detective, mientras las puertas se abrían y entraban- no te mentiré, la razón por la que estamos aquí, es para visitar a un… viejo amigo.

"_¡Me esta diciendo que su amigo es un criminal! Pero él dijo… en realidad no me dijo en donde se encontraba"_- recordaba con cautela- _"Ryuzaki… L … en que te metiste…"_

-Ryuzaki, quiero que me digas con exactitud que hacemos aquí- el castaño lo miro con determinación.

Después de que avanzaran y las grandes puertas de metal se cerraban a su paso el pelinegro hablo.

- Bien… ¿has escuchado de la libertad condicional Light-kun? …

…

…

...

-¿Así que… me darán libertad condicional?- preguntaba el ojirojo esposado, sentado en la fría silla de metal, en aquel cuarto vacío, donde una voz al otro lado se dejaba escuchar.

-Si así es- la voz era fría

"_Nyehehe"_

-No estarás del todo libre…

-Lo se- interrumpió- no hace falta explicármelo…

Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en su rostro.

"_Lawli… te metiste a la boca del lobo…"_

…

…

Los dos jóvenes encadenados ahora pasaban por un enorme pasillo, dirigiéndose al área más resguardada del primer piso. Guardias los escoltaban por detrás. El castaño estaba atónito.

Las palabras exactas de Ryuzaki se repetían en su mente como una cinta de película.

"Esto es algo difícil de explicar… un viejo amigo… le dieron libertad condicional, pero él es algo… _inestable_ por así decirlo, por esa razón ofrecí a cuidarlo hasta que pueda deducir si solo es una trampa o de verdad cambio…"

-¿Light-kun estas bien?- la voz lo saco de su embrollo.

-S-si Ryuzaki- tartamudeo- lo que pasa es que aun no puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho desde el principio-

-Si lo hubiera dicho, habría cabido la posibilidad de que te reusaras a venir- su pulgar automáticamente se poso sobre su boca- no iba a dejar al principal sospechoso de Kira sin supervisión.

-Tal vez… si supiera lo _importante_ que es para_ ti_ esto, no hubiera protestado demasiado…-

El detective por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras. Se miraron. Sus ojos detonaban preocupación pero a la vez comprensión. Por alguna razón el castaño entendía lo que el pelinegro sentía. Y eso le agradaba. Pero la pregunta que no lograba conciliar era el porqué. ¿Por qué quería lo mejor para el pelinegro?¿porque le preocupaba que algo malo le pasara? Tal vez… quizás… el castaño estaba comenzando a sentir cierto cariño por el detective.

Pasaron a una gran habitación, no había mucho. En la pared había una puerta de metal, seguida por un vitral polarizado que daba vista a otra habitación, algo oscura y sombría. Como si esta contuviera algún mal dentro. Un tablero estaba posicionado justo enfrente del vitral. Era para comunicarse a la otra habitación. El castaño se sentía en una de esas series policiacas que pasaban en la TV de vez en cuando.

Una sombra se identificaba por el cristal, el castaño pronto supo que era una mesa, alguien estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Pero el yacía en las sombras mirándolos con una sonrisa maquiavélica, mientras ellos, por el otro lado no sabia que los observaba. Esas eran algunas ventajas de los ojos de shinigami, pero también tenía algunos precios. Y era algo que Beyond Birthday estaba dispuesto a pagar… ver la muerte todos los días.

"_¿Light-Yagami?... nyehehe" _

Un policía armado le tendió un aparato moderno al detective.

-Tal y como lo pidió- el guardia lo trataba con respeto como si fuera alguna persona importante, pero claro el no sabia nada de su secreto.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció.

Al ver la expresión del castaño el mayor le explico lo que era.

-Esto Light-kun- explicaba colocándose el aparato circular alrededor del tobillo- es para que no se pueda alejarse a mas de… ¿cuanto colocare?… unos 3 metros aproximadamente.

"_Y no pudiste hacer eso con migo en vez de… ¡!"_

La puerta se abrió dejando que el aire helado de la otra habitación se transfiriera. El guardia entro cauteloso con dos ayudantes más. Mientras los dos jóvenes aguardaban en silencio un poco alejados. Light miro por reojo al pelinegro, este estaba ¿temblando? ¿el detective mas famoso del mundo... asustado?

"_No, eso no es… es otra cosa, angustia…" _

-¡Ahh! , esa pierna… ¡aghh!- voces se oían del otro lado- ¡Podría no apretarlo tanto!...¡AGHH!

-¡Silencio!- otra voz, cadenas moviéndose y un sonido similar que produjo el detective al ponerse el aparato en el tobillo.

"Esa voz… no ha cambiado en nada"- el pelinegro recordaba. Su mano se poso automáticamente a la cicatriz de su pecho. El castaño no lo paso por alto.

Una sombra salió de la puerta. Su cabeza iba gacha, los mechones de pelo tapaban su rostro, pero su sonrisa prevalecía. Sus muñecas estaban esposadas por el frente, mientras que el mismo aparato sobresalía de su pantalón.

El detective se quedo estático observándolo, examinándole.

Y ahí estaban los dos frente a frente después de tanto tiempo, sin ninguna palabra, ningún gesto o sentimiento. El ojirojo alzo la cabeza para verlo mejor, sus ojos brillaron al verlo, su sonrisa se había esfumado. Ahora su rostro era la viva mascara de la amargura. Era como volver al pasado.

El detective le sostenía la mirada. Esos rojizos orbes que lo envolvían, lo llevaban a un tiempo atrás no muy lejano, recordando todo lo que causo, todo lo que le arrebato. Sintiéndose _culpable. _

En cambio el castaño no podía creer lo que veía. Había dos hombres idénticos en una misma habitación. Solo había una gran diferencia entre uno y el otro… uno de ellos era un criminal.

El convicto alejo los mechones de su cara, haciendo que sus orbes rojas se notaran más en aquella fría y silenciosa habitación. Su cuello se movió a un lado examinando mejor al castaño que estaba un poco mas alejado, haciendo ver la marca que el fuego había dejado del lado izquierdo que empezaba desde los hombros y terminaba por debajo de la barbilla. Su rostro estaba intacto, sin embargo parte de sus piernas y brazos no. Él estaba arropado por un suéter negro de manga larga, que tapaba las heridas. Todas sus pertenencias habían sido colocadas en una cajita de cartón que estaba marcada con una _B_ en la parte superior, la cual reposaba en una mesita a lado del detective.

-Veo que trajiste audiencia para que presenciara el espectáculo… _Lawli_- un escalofrió recorrió a ambos jóvenes.

-Bey… - sus labios se detuvieron al pronunciar su nombre, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacia- B, yo…

-No te permito que hables así - interrumpió el enfurecido castaño. Que se creía hablando así de el- no soy ninguna audiencia, acompaño a Ryuzaki por que el…

_-¿Ryuzaki?- _ los ojos se posaron en el castaño sonriéndole con arrogancia, después volvieron hacia el detective- que buen nombre… tu si que tienes _originalidad_… _Ryuzaki._ – pronuncio con fuerza.

Una risa resonó por toda la habitación, haciendo a los guardias alarmarse.

-Tranquilos chicos… no hare nada malo, solo quería jugar un poco…_ nyehehe_-

"_Beyond… si no te calmas todo se ira al caño… ¡¿eso quieres?"_

Y así con este pensamiento un ser que hace mucho no se mostraba, surgió, convirtiéndose en el amable detective Lue Luxaki, metiendo en su interior al asesino Beyond Birthday.

"_Que la función continúe… nyehehe"_

El ojirojo deshizo su sonrisa, cambiando totalmente su expresión. Ahora su rostro era la mascara de el arrepentimiento y la necesidad del perdón. Era un gran actor.

El pelinegro cayó rendido ante esos necesitados orbes rojizos, pero aun no se confiaba de él. Necesitaba más tiempo, pero eso era lo que menos le quedaba.

-B- susurro- yo…

-No digas nada- la fría voz de hace unos minutos no era comparada con la de ahora, una llena de sentimiento e intranquilidad- todo ha quedado en el pasado, ahora vivamos en el presente…

El castaño no se fiaba de él, lo veía en sus ojos, él no era _bueno._ Tal vez el detective caería pero el no tenia porque creerle nada.

-Sé que será difícil después de- suspiro- eso ya no importa, fue su propia decisión… lo que le haya pasado… _no fue tu culpa_- su voz se quebró dándole un toque realístico a su gran actuación.

Pero las palabras quemaban como acido en la garganta del ojirojo, odiaba tener que decirlo, aun si estaba fingiendo. Iba en contra de sus principios, pero como antes, estaba dispuesto a cumplir su objetivo.

"_Lo que le haya pasado… ¿No fue tu culpa?" _ Mientras tanto el japonés se concentraba en sus pensamientos, tratando de resolver que pasaba en esa habitación. ¿Cómo el día pudo cambiar tan radicalmente? Hace minutos estaba en un hotel disfrutando de la compañía del pelinegro y ahora estaba en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, viendo como uno de los más peligrosos criminales en Los Angeles se encontraba frente a frente con el gran L.

-Gracias B-

-¿Lawli?- el pelinegro presto atención -¿Quién es el y porque están esposados? ¿En que te metiste ahora?

La tención se rompió al instante en que una pequeña risa salió de los labios de los dos pelinegros.

_"Esto es mas que humillante"_ el castaño puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Te lo explicare de regreso a Kanto-Japón, donde actualmente estoy investigando un caso seriamente importante-

El ex convicto dio varios pasos adelante acercándose al detective susurrando algo por el oído.

-Es el caso Kira ¿no es así?- pregunto- es por eso que no has dicho mi nombre… ¿él es- miro de reojo a Light- tu sospechoso principal?

Los pelinegros estaban demasiado juntos para el gusto de cierto castaño que los observaba atónitamente. Sus manos se cerraron en puño, y ladeo la cabeza para el lado contrario.

¿Acaso estaba celoso?

"_¡NO!... es solo… que no puedo soportar que un criminal se encime a Ryuzaki es… asqueroso. Si fuera Kira yo… ¿pero que estoy diciendo?,¡ YO NO SOY KIRA!"_

El pelinegro recogió la cajita de cartón con la B en la parte superior entregándosela al otro pelinegro. Este la tomo con cuidado, observándola detenidamente. Con gran astucia logro abrir la cajita sin mayor dificultad, a pesar de las esposas en sus muñecas. Una sonrisa verdadera cruzo por sus labios. Tomo con mucho cuidado el pedazo de papel casi quemado, volteándolo para apreciarlo mejor. Dos años había esperado para tomar ese pedazo de papel entre sus manos, lo miro con cautela, sonriendo con amargura. Su mejor amigo lo observaba con una sonrisa en ese calcinado papel.

_-"Me alegra que hayas guardado esa fotografía"-_ recordó las palabras de su amigo- "_No sabia que aun la tenias"._

Su rostro se torno acido, tapando a la vez la tapa de la cajita, sosteniéndola con fuerza ignorando el dolor de las cicatrices en las muñecas. Debía dejar eso atrás, los sentimientos solo lo hacían débil, dejándolo expuesto.

El detective miro al castaño dándole a entender que pronto terminaría. Observo al ojirojo -¿Nos vamos?-

-Como sea- el pelinegro aun estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos ¿Cuál seria su próximo movimiento? no esperaba que el detective tuviera _compañía._

Y así los tres jóvenes, acompañados por guardias de seguridad, salieron hasta la limosina que los esperaba a las afueras del edificio.

El pelinegro respiro el aire fresco, recordando que era libre, de nuevo. Le gustaba ese sentimiento, era como volar. La sonrisa volvió a aparecer y consigo Lue Luxaki, su otro rostro.

-Ahh… ¡Lawli como me alegra! Los dos aquí como en los viejos tiempos ¿no es así?-

-Si… eso creo-

"Aun no confías en mi, pero pronto lo harás…"

…KYAJAJAJA…

Beyond Birthday reía en el interior, esperando con paciencia poder salir al exterior.

* * *

><p><strong>significados de las palabras en ingles:<strong>

***calmate Mello, calmate - **Mello

***Muchas gracias -**Ryuzaki

**Bueno, quiero su opinión, que les pareció, se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios (: **

**Y lo siento por si Beyond es muy OCC, lo que pasa es que es mi primera historia con el y no es fácil describir su personalidad(recuerden que Lue Luxaki y Beyond Birthday no son iguales, aunque sean la misma persona) , pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo :D **

**cualquier duda que tengan con mucho gusto se las contesto!:3**

**sin mas que decir...**

**S.**


	4. Chapter 4: regreso

**Hola! :D**

**Antes que nada... GOMEN! D: **

**si lo se lo se tarde DEMASIADO en actualizar cap y lo siento de veras lo siento y WAAA es un asco de capitulo lo se perdón por eso! D: *llorando en el rincon***

**Pero lo que pasa es que eh estado seca de inspiracion... mi cerebro de tanto estudiar (HAHAHAHAHA! Buena broma S! xD) se quedo sin inspiración ._. **

**Ni siquiera la música de Creature Feature me daba algo para escribir! Dx *corriendo por todas partes* (si algún día tienen oportunidad de escuchar esa banda se las recomiendo! *¬*)**

**Entre tareas, examenes, proyectos no tuve tiempo de nada S: ah! era un completo caos! pero ya sali de esa horrible semana YAY!:D**

**Así**** que el prox cap sera mas largo y mas ¿entretenido? en recompensacion de este y el anterior (el anterior tampoco me agrado -.-) **

**... ¿disfrutenlo?...**

~Regreso~

Los tres jóvenes yacían sentados en los asientos del enorme yet, dirigiéndose a Kanto, Japón; el lugar de origen del castaño, el cual estaba enfrente de los dos pelinegros.

El ojirojo ahora estaba tomando su lugar-sentado a un lado del detective- cosa que molesto levemente al japonés.

-¿Lawli?- el ex convicto miraba con curiosidad el mini-bar que estaba al otro extremo- de casualidad… no, olvídalo- su mirada regreso a las esposas que llevaba en la muñeca, estas en comparación de la otra, eran mas pequeñas y solo lo sujetaban a él.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Yo… no- rio por lo bajo- es solo un pequeño antojo, solo quería saber si llevabas mermelada en ese compartimiento.-

-Claro- el detective se levanto de su asiento, arrastrando al castaño; se dirigió al pequeño refrigerador justo alado de la barra, abriéndolo y tomando un tarro de mermelada- ya estaba preparado- una pequeña sonrisa se alcanzó a notar en el rostro del pelinegro- Disfrútalo B.

-¡Oh Lawli! Como me alegra- tomo el frasco con cuidado de no soltarlo por las esposas-… te lo agra… agradezco.

El ojirojo destapo con prisa el frasco, introduciendo sus dedos en el, sacando la suculenta sustancia llevándola directamente a su boca. El castaño no pudo evitar mirarlo con asco.

-Hnnn… hmmm… nyaaa….- Beyond coloco el frasco de mermelada ahora vacío en la mesita de en medio, terminando de saborear lo último que quedaba entre sus dedos.

"_Esto es repugnante"-_ el castaño ladeo el rostro hacia la dirección contraria, evitando mirar al comedor compulsivo de mermelada.

-¡Auch!- un quejido salió de la boca del mencionado- malditas esposas- murmuro por lo bajo.

Ryuzaki noto que las esposas habían sido colocadas demasiado apretadas en torno a las muñecas de Beyond, haciendo que se incrustasen en sus cicatrices, lastimándolo.

-¿Te lastiman?- pregunto el detective.

-No- dijo sarcásticamente- mis muñecas están en el mismísimo cielo ahora mismo-

-¡No le hables de esa forma!- el castaño interfirió- el solo quiere ayudarte…

El ojirojo lo miro fijamente, intimidándolo. El detective los ignoro.

-No te metas con migo Yagami Light…

-C-como…-

El castaño se abrumo, ¿desde cuando el sabia su nombre?

"_Quizás Ryuzaki se lo dijo"_ pensó tranquilizándose.

-Déjame ayudarte- el detective interrumpió la pelea, sacando unas pequeñas llaves en su bolsillo. Se acercó a las esposas, introduciendo la llave en estas, haciendo que se abrieran. El dolor de Beyond disminuyo haciéndolo sentir mejor.

"_¡Le quitas las esposas a un criminal! ¿Y si nos hace daño? ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza Ryuzaki?"_

- ¿Así esta mejor?-

-Hnn- escondió la mirada.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos jóvenes. El castaño tenía tantas preguntas, pero al estar un criminal entre ellos no se sentía de fiar. (N/A: que ironía xD)

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no le agradecerás?- el japonés musito enfadado.

-Light-kun, no es…- el pelinegro fue interrumpido por la estruendosa carcajada que Beyond soltó.

-_Ains_… por favor no me hagas reír- el ojirojo miro al detective- Lawli, que fiel _perro_ te has conseguido.

"_¡Ya me tiene arto!"_

Al oír el adjetivo que le dio el criminal, los colores se le subieron a la cara de puro enfado.

-¡YO NO SOY NINGUN PERRO!-gritaba Light- ¡TAMPOCO UN ESPECTADOR! ¡YO SOY EL MEJOR AMIGO DE RYUZAKI Y SI VAS A!… ¡!

El detective y el japonés quedaron mudos al oír la última frase, a uno por semejante sorpresa, y al otro por no saber bien lo que había dicho ¿acaso estaba defendiendo al pelinegro?

El ojirojo simplemente miraba con diversión.

-Si vendrás a investigar con nosotros el caso Kira- dijo ya más tranquilo, sentándose en su lugar- tienes que comportarte mejor, tal y como lo haría una persona normal-

El ex convicto lo miro con odio, amenazándolo con esa mirada suya, que a cualquiera se le podía parar los pelos de punta. Pero el castaño se contuvo y lo reto con la mirada. Nadie se metía con el ni con su Ryuzaki…

"_Espera que acabo de… Light, cálmate…"_

-Nyehehe- rio un poco- créeme muñeco de aparador, tu eres el menos indicado para decirme eso-

-… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Tal y como lo oíste, ¿o acaso estas sordo?

-Basta- la fría voz de Ryuzaki hizo eco en el avión- es un largo viaje, no me gustaría estarlos escuchando todo el trayecto- puso su pulgar en los labios, mirando con detenimiento a Light.

El otro pelinegro bajo su mirada, eso si, sin quitar su gran sonrisa arrogante.

"_Esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba… " _

…

…

…

…

El viaje de regreso se sintió aun mas lento para el japonés, ya que no pudo cerrar un ojo en todo el trayecto, a causa de tener a cierto ex convicto mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos rubíes y una espeluznante sonrisa debajo de estos.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su esperado destino, Light fue el primero en salir, agradeciendo que por lo menos ya habían llegado a su cuidad. Pero eso no aliviaba su preocupación, esa copia de Ryuzaki seguiría con ellos por mucho tiempo.

-¡Vaya Lawli! ¡Esto es demasiado grande!- dijo Beyond haciendo un gesto exagerado con las manos cuando llegaron al cuartel- Así que aquí investigas el caso Kira… no me sorprende mucho Lawli-pop, es muy típico de ti- se burlo

"_¿Lawli-pop?"_ el castaño pensó _"¿Quién se cree para ponerle semejantes apodos?"_

-Te puedo dar un recorrido si deseas- dijo el detective mirando los alrededores.

-No creo que sea necesario- lo cayo colocando el dedo índice y el anular en sus labios- ya me las arreglare yo solo… -se acercó a su oído y susurro- soy experto en eso Lawliet ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del detective cuando escucho su verdadero nombre salir de la boca del ojirojo. El japonés miraba de reojo la escena, cerrando los puños, sintiendo ¿celos?... No, él no lo creía, tal vez fuera que no soportaba que alguien le faltara al respeto a una figura tan grande como la de "L" el gran detective, si de seguro que era eso.

-¿Ryuzaki?- pregunto el castaño

-Si- los dos pelinegros contestaron al unísono-

El castaño frustrado de tener las dos miradas puestas en el, continuo.

-L- remarco- ¿En que nos ayudara al caso Kira? Tal vez este asociado con el y…

-¿Yo? ¿Asociado con Kira?- se carcajeo- ¡no me hagas reír Yagami! Digamos que aquí el único relacionado con Kira eres tú-

-¡Ya he dicho que yo no soy Kira!-

-El realidad, Light- interrumpió el mayor- tu fuiste Kira, de eso no me queda duda, pero al parecer el poder que utiliza para matar paso a otras manos, haciendo olvidarlo todo… eso es solo una teoría de la que estoy un setenta por ciento seguro-

El ojirojo rio por lo bajo.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu burla?- le grito enfadado

- No, no, no, no, no- canturreo-.

Light estaba apunto de explotar cuando el celular del detective sonó.

-¿Si?- contesto con su peculiar forma- Ah… como esta todo Watari… oh ya veo…

El menor había olvidado que el fiel mayordomo no estaba, si mal no recordaba en ningún momento había abordado el yet.

-Claro, claro… no te preocupes, aquí todo esta… bajo control- miro a los dos chicos que se mataban con la mirada- ¿entonces todo el papeleo ya esta arreglado?... me alegra… adiós.

Y colgó.

-¿Qué sucede L?- pregunto sin interés

-Oh, nada B, es solo Watari, todo tu papeleo esta arreglado, ya eres una persona libre-

El ojirojo sonrió victorioso.

-Me alegra…

…

…

* * *

><p>-¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡NI CREAS QUE TE AYUDARE ESTA VEZ!- gritaba el pelirrojo-<p>

-Oh, ¡vamos Matt! No seas aburrido- decía el rubio-

-¿Aburrido? ¡Ca-cada vez que te ayudo en uno de tus locos planes termino metido en apuros!- balbuceaba

-Hmm… ya que-agacho la cabeza-

"_Con esto terminaras aceptando mi pequeño Matt… ¿pequeño Matt? Que estoy…"_

El pelirrojo se quejo

-Oh, vamos Mello, yo… ¡Ahh! ¡Bien! Acepto… te ayudare- revolvió sus cabellos- pero anímate ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio al escuchar las palabras de Matt se animo dando un salto hacia él.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!- decía una y otra vez mientras lo abrazaba- Etto… - lo aparto de un empujón. El pelirrojo se sonrojo levemente

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo empezamos?- pregunto

Quito la envoltura de su exquisito chocolate mientras pensaba.

-¿Qué tal… ahora?- dijo dando un mordisco.

Y así los dos jóvenes amigos salieron a realizar lo que traían entre manos.

* * *

><p><strong>*escondida tras la cortina*<strong>

**Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, etc, etc... **

**sin mas que decir...**

**S.**


	5. Chapter 5: problemas

**Hola a todos!-w-**

**bueno se que eh estado ausente algo de tiempo (demasiado tiempo) casi 5 meses sin actualizar.. wow.. me desepciono xD**

**llego con este cap .. es algo corto y bueno tiene algo fundamental para la historia en si... **

**Tambien quiero dar gracias a esas personas que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos mi historia :') **

**Y este capitulo va dedicado a Saraa Black, gracias \****(^^)/**

~Problemas~

Light miraba como el detective se entretenía con su doble. No sabia el porqué, pero por alguna razón esto le hacia sentir celos. Que el pelinegro estuviera con otro, charlando, riendo… riendo con alguien que no fuera el… ¡¿Ryuzaki estaba riendo… a carcajadas?

-¡Lawli!… upss, Ryuzaki, pero que has hecho- reía mirando al pelinegro con restos de merengue por todo el rostro.

El que estaba riendo no era Ryuzaki, sino Beyond.

"_¿Acaso los confundí?, No es posible… al que he estado observando es Ryuzaki, ¡No! No lo observaba solo… lo vigilaba. ¿Entonces eh estado vigilando a Beyond todo el tiempo?... ¡Ahh, rayos Light piensa!"_

Y todo empezó por un descuido del ojirojo empujando al dulce-adicto a su rebanada de pastel…

Bueno para ser precisos, todo empezó justamente unos minutos antes, cuando el castaño derramo su café hirviendo por accidente sobre el ex convicto… pésimo error.

Solamente habían pasado unas cuantas horas de estar ahí, y ya se había metido en un gran problema…

-Entonces desde ahora te llamare Ryuza… ¡AHH, MIERDA! ¡QUEMA!- el pelirrojo se levanto inmediatamente, quitando con sus manos los rastros de café hirviendo sobre su ropa, la cual llegaba por debajo, lastimándolo- ¡MALDICION! ¡ARDE!

-¡Rayos!... yo B, yo… lo siento- decía Light.

-¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA!- corrió hacia la pequeña cocina o "cuarto de descanso" como los demás lo llamaban, que estaba justo en la habitación de enfrente- ¡ARGHH!

-¡Beyond!- el detective fue detrás-

"_Su nombre es… ¿Beyond? Que extraño…"_

Light por instinto siguió a los pelinegros hasta la cocina. El detective ágilmente tomo un pañuelo y lo roció con agua helada.

-No se mucho de esto- decía- pero eh visto videos de primeros auxilios, y comentan que esto funciona en caso de una quemadura…

-¡Créeme que en este momento lo ultimo que me interesa es en donde lo viste!- gritaba- ¡GIVE ME THAT!- El ojirojo arrebato el pañuelo húmedo, al mismo tiempo que arremangaba su blusa hacia arriba, dejando ver su torso tapizado de esas cicatrices que lo habían dejado marcado. Algunas aun estaban sanando, se podía ver el color rosado de algunas en el costado izquierdo; las costras y la piel decolorada en el costado derecho. Eran como pequeñas raíces de árbol que se asentaban sobre su torso. Ryuzaki tomo otro pañuelo e hizo lo mismo que con el anterior, y con mucha delicadeza arremango el borde del pantalón de su pierna derecha-donde parte del café también había sido derramado- cubriendo la zona mas lastimada, desde ese _día_.

El castaño quedo inmóvil al ver la carne semi-calcinada de la pantorrilla derecha, justo en donde el aparato de control se encontraba, dándole un aspecto espeluznante.

"_¿Acaso el café hizo eso?... No, es imposible Light, razona… esas quemaduras ya tienen tiempo" _

-Puedo hacerlo por mi mismo- refunfuño, retirando su pierna del tacto del detective- no necesito tu ayuda.

-B- lo llamo el castaño- yo lo siento… no sabia que…

-Da igual- musito con frialdad, levantándose de la silla mirando ese aparatito de su tobillo, el cual lo molestaba pero no había otra opción, tenia que aguantar ese estúpido brazalete-Dime Law… Ryuzaki, ¿como es esto?-

-Oh, como veras, este es un aparato que esta conectado por medio de actividad inalámbrica a este- subió un poco la bastilla de su pantalón dejando ver que en su tobillo había un aparato muy parecido- ¿sabes que estas en libertad condicional y que…

-Si, si, mantenerme vigilado, blah, blah…- interrumpió- continua

-Bien, esto es para casos en los que quieras escapar, si te alejas al menos… -coloco el pulgar en su boca- la distancia de dos pisos de este edificio, el aparato causa una especie de corriente eléctrica, dándote algo así como…

-¿Una descarga eléctrica?-interrumpio el castaño

-Exactamente Light-kun-

-Oh, ya veo- rio- ¿por favor, crees que yo escaparía?... no, esta bien, no contestes.

-Tienes dos pisos de este edificio libre, espero que no te incomode.

-Tengo mucho mas libertad aquí, que en esa estúpida celda- sonrió forzadamente- Esto es mejor que nada-

-Beyond… -empezó Light

- Para ti soy B- interrumpió frívolamente mientras exprimía su suéter empapado.

-Necesitas otro cambio de ropa- hablo mas para si mismo el detective que ya arrastraba a su compañero hacia las habitaciones de arriba- por favor síganme.

Ya arriba el pelinegro le tendió un cambio de ropa, igual a la que traía puesta. Beyond entro a un baño y se cambio. Cuando salido de este, el castaño se sintió extraño.

Tener a dos personas totalmente iguales y sin ningún signo aparente de hermandad, era extraño… demasiado extraño.

"_Este será un día muy largo"_ pensó mientras trataba de diferenciar a su compañero del criminal. Al parecer la única diferencia eran sus ojos…

…

Y así era como habían llegado hasta aquí. Tres jóvenes en una misma habitación

Un detective, un asesino serial de masas y un ex convicto con un pasado aterrador.

¿Que tendría el futuro preparados para ellos? Eso mismo se preguntaba el joven ojeroso, mientras miraba fijamente el monitor.

"_Esto será agotador"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>se aceptan criticas o comentarios -w- <strong>  
><em>

_**sin mas que decir... **_

_**S.**_


End file.
